


Something There That Wasn't There Before

by Mirajanefairytailmage



Category: Bones (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirajanefairytailmage/pseuds/Mirajanefairytailmage
Summary: Danny becomes your roommate after driving Steve crazy. The longer he stays the more he notices that he has feelings for you. He hasn’t acted on them because Steve is your best friend and also his best friend. What he doesn’t know is Steve secretly wants the two of you to get together. Eventually your life takes a turn you least expected.





	1. Becoming Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hawaii Five-0 characters. They are owned by the writers, producers, and directors of the of the Hawaii Five-0 series. 
> 
> A/N: Y/N-Your Name. This fanfic eventually crosses over with Bones. That isn’t until part four, I think.

You looked over to your front door when you heard it open and close. Steve plopped down on the couch beside you when he walked in. “Did we forget how to knock?” You joked. “Didn’t have the time to.” Steve replied with a glare. He leaned back with a sigh and ran his hands down his face. You raised a brow at his actions. “Stevie, I have known you since we were children. You don’t act like this unless something gets on your nerves.” You pointed out. Using the nickname you gave him in your teenage years.

“Look, Danny is my best friend, but he is driving me crazy.” Steve admitted sheepishly. You leaned forward and grabbed your phone off the coffee table. The person you called picked up on the second ring. “Hey, Danny. Wanna be my roommate?” You asked in a sing song voice. Steve sat up and looked at you in shock. He couldn’t hear Danny’s reply but he could hear yours clearly. “Great, pack your things ASAP and get over here.” You said before hanging up. You smiled as you looked over to Steve. Your smile falters when you see the look on his face.

“What?” You asked shyly. “Are you sure about this?” Steve asked calmly. “Why wouldn’t I be? I mean he’s been my friend since a year after you created Five-0.” You replied with a shrug. Now unsure if it was a good idea. “I just want to make sure that you know what you’re getting into.” Steve stated, though he was secretly happy. “Danny is a friend. Plus this house is large and lonely. He would make a perfect roommate since I already know who he is and all that.” You replied. “All right.” Steve stood up and walked out of the house without saying another word.

You shrugged and went back to watching TV. You figured Steve went back to his house to help Danny out. An hour had passed by before your front door was opened again. Danny walking into the house. “Honey, I’m home.” Danny joked when he walked through the door. You laughed and stood up. “I suppose I should show you to your new room.” You said. Walking past him to the stairs as Steve just walked in, holding a box. “Follow me boys.” You announced as you walked up the stairs. Danny looked back to Steve with a smile. Steve rolled his eyes as he began to follow you and Danny.

“So, the only thing in the room right now is a long dresser, a small beside table, and a full size bed. Don’t worry no one has slept on the bed and I bought it four months ago.“ You told Danny when you reached the bedroom door. “Wasn’t this your old bedroom?” Steve asked curiously. “Yeah. It’s not girly and my old things were moved to my current bedroom.” You looked to Danny as you spoke. You opened the door a moment later. “So, this is where you lived as a kid?” Danny asked, setting his box on the floor. “Yeah, parents moved to the mainland about six years ago. They put this place in my name before leaving.” You leaned against the door frame.

“This is a big room.” Danny pointed out. There was still a lot of walking room even with the bed, bedside table and dresser in it. On one wall sat two windows that were setup next to each other. Danny walked over to the closet. The doors slid open. “That’s a long closet.” Danny turned to you when he spoke. “My parents thought since I was a girl I needed a long closet. Stereotype of girls, ya know.” You shrugged. “It’s nice. Thank you for letting me move in.” Danny pulled you in for a hug. The two of you missed the huge grin on Steve’s face. “No problem. This is a big house for one person. You got lucky because I had been looking for a roommate.” You replied happily.

“So, would Rachel and the courts be okay with this setup?” Steve asked nervously. You and Danny glanced between each other before looking to Steve. “I’ll have to call tomorrow. I didn’t think about that.” Danny replied. “Should be fine and dandy though. Rachel sort of knows me.” You replied sheepishly. “Let’s just get the rest of your stuff and worry about that tomorrow.” Steve set the box he held down, next to the other one before walking out of the room. You followed Steve and Danny back downstairs. Instead of helping you went back to watching TV. Glancing at them briefly as they walked by.

At one point you called for pizza. “This is the last item.” Danny said as he walked passed you. You nodded even though he wasn’t looking. Steve glanced up the stairs and then walked over to you. “You’re going to need these.” Steve held out an item to you. You raised an eyebrow when you noticed they were earplugs. “Trust me. You may not need them right now, but you’ll see.” Steve shoved the earplugs into your hands. When you heard Danny’s footsteps on the stairs you quickly shoved them into your pocket. “Thanks, I guess.” You said. “Did I miss something?” Danny plopped down into the chair next to the couch as he spoke. “Nope, nothing.” Steve answered too quickly.

“Fine. Whatever.” Danny replied. Before Danny or Steve could get into their usual quarrel there was a knock at the door. “Finally, someone remembered how to knock.” You joked as you skipped to the door. Making both boys roll their eyes and smile. “Made it just in time. I’m starving.” You told the delivery person. They told you the price and you handed them the amount with a tip. “Thank you!” You sang before happily closing the door. You carried the pizzas to your dinning room table. The boys following you and the pizza. “I’ll get the drinks.” Steve said as he walked passed you into the kitchen. You set the boxes on the table and passed out the paper plates that came with the pizzas when Steve sat down. Steve passed out the drinks.

When he saw the look on your face he grew curious. It was the look you would get whenever you would pull a prank on someone. “All right, boys, dig in.” You said nonchalantly. Danny was the one to open the pizza box in front of him. “Seriously?! Pineapple doesn’t belong on pizza.” Danny said. You busted out laughing. Steve finally realizing what you were up to. “Look, she also got your favorite.” Steve opened the other box and showed Danny. Danny huffed as he took a couple of slices. “Welcome to your new life.” You told him as you took a couple of slices. Danny rolled his eyes as he ate. Steve laughed a little.

“Work talk. Yesterday’s case got solved?” You asked softly. “Well, it was a cosmetic surgery gone wrong and the doc tried to cover it up.” Steve replied. “Sheesh, that’s harsh.” You replied. “But we also found out the guy was under witness protection. We got the guys that were meant to kill him and old cases were reopened.” Danny added. “Interesting.” You said. “Let’s not talk work anymore.” Steve said. “All right. Um. There aren’t really any house rules. I will make a key for you tomorrow. All I ask is that you help with bills, food, and keeping the place tidy.” You told Danny with a shrug. “Sounds decent enough. You don’t expect me to take a shower in under three minutes?” Danny looked to Steve as he asked.

“Nope. That’s a Steve thing. Navy Seal and all.” You replied with a laugh. “Hey. Be nice.” Steve told you. “I am being nice. The NAVY turned you into some crazy stoic human being. Well, that’s how you were as a kid too. You just got more strict since you’ve come back.” You smiled at Steve. Steve rolled his eyes and took a drink. “How did you guys meet anyhow?” Danny asked curiously. “First grade recess. I was being chased and looked back, then when I looked forward I collided into his back. Knocking both of us down.” You replied nonchalantly. “She spent the next week apologizing because she fractured my wrist. Somehow we became friends and I’ve been stuck with her ever since.” Steve had a proud smile as he spoke.

“Have you two ever been with each other?” Danny asked curiously. You choked on your drink. Surprised he would ask that. Steve raised his brows at you. “Never. He isn’t my type. Plus he’s more like the annoying older brother.” You replied. “Thanks. I love you too.” Steve said in mock annoyance.

The three of you began to chat well into the night before Steve left for his place.


	2. Bad Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Y/N-Your Name. Scott Winters, Anita, and Henry are not canon characters, they were made up by me for this fanfic.

Two months had passed by since Danny had moved in. Things were going smoothly between the two of you. You found out why Steve gave you the ear plugs. Though Danny’s TV never bothered you. You had grown so used to it that it would feel odd when Danny would work super late and it wasn’t on. You began to fall into a habit of walking into Danny’s room on those nights just to turn his TV on. Danny had noticed and laughed about it. He thought it was kind of sweet. 

 

“Who’s the lucky guy?” Danny asked curiously. You were currently in the bathroom applying the last touches to your make up look. “A guy from work asked me out. I said yes.” You replied. Danny leaned against the door frame and continued to watch you. You reached into your purse and handed him a picture. “What’s this?” Danny asked as he looked at the picture. “The guy. You had the same look Steve would give me. I’m giving you that picture so you know what he looks like. You know, just in case I don’t come home when I say I will.” You replied. Danny looked over the picture a few minutes. It was a scanned copy of the man’s work ID.

You smiled at Danny before gesturing for him to move. Once he moved you walked passed him and headed downstairs. “Take my car.” Danny said. You turned to him when you made it down stairs and gave him a puzzled look. “I figured you would meet up with him and not allow him to pick you up.” Danny shrugged. “Danny, I work with him. He may already know where I live.” You told him. Danny nodded. “I’m totally taking your car though. I’ve always wanted to drive it.” You laughed as you slipped your shoes on. Danny tossed you the keys as you made your way for the door. “I’ll send you the address of the restaurant when I get there. Better safe than sorry. I may work with this guy but I haven’t hung out with him outside of work before tonight.” You told Danny. Danny followed you outside of the house. “Good luck.” He told you before you closed the Camaro door and drove off.

Danny walked back inside and looked around the house before sitting down. He hadn’t realized just how quiet the house can be when only one person is home. He had grown so used to coming home to you watching TV or running around the house doing chores. He didn’t know what to do since you weren’t home and today happened to be his day off. He opted to watch his favorite movies using your Netflix account. 

 

The drive to the restaurant only took ten minutes. You sat in the parking lot, mentally preparing yourself. You sighed before pulling out your phone to text Danny the address and what time you would be home. You also sent a text to Steve. This was a precaution Steve had taught you, when the two of you were teens. After you sent out the texts and got a reply from both of them, you got out of the car. You walked slowly to the entrance. Glancing around to see if he had arrived. You glanced down at your watch. “I’m on time.” You whispered to yourself. You shrugged and walked into the restaurant.

“Welcome, I’m Anita, do you have a reservation?” Anita the hostess asked. “Uh, there should be one, for two under Mr. Winters.” You replied shyly. She glanced down to her booklet. “Right here. Table for two. Follow me, please.” She told you before grabbing two menus. She walked you passed a table that had three men sitting around it. Anita sat the menus down as you sat down. Anita smiled politely before walking away. You were reading the drinks menu when you felt like you were being watched. You glanced around, acting like you were trying to see if Scott showed yet. You noticed the table of men you passed were looking your way. You shrugged it off and looked back to the menu.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to be late.” You glanced up to see him. “Scott, why exactly are you late?” You asked curiously. Seeing as he was the one to ask you on the date. “Car troubles. Also I didn’t think you were here because I didn’t see your car in the lot.” Scott replied. “Well, I borrowed my roommate’s Camaro tonight.” You stated proudly. Scott gave you a look of shock. “They drive a Camaro?” He asked. “Oh yeah, he said I could borrow it tonight.” You replied. “He? That’s cool.” Scott stated flatly.

“Hello, I’m Henry, I will be your waiter for the night. What can I get for you to drink?” The waiter asked. “How about your most expensive and delicious wine?” Scott asked. “Uh, I’ll take a tea.” You gave Scott a look. “Don’t be silly. It’s my treat.” Scott stated with pride. “Scott, I’m driving, and it’s a car that isn’t mine. I don’t want to drink wine.” You stated firmly. “So, wine for you sir, and a tea for the lady.” Henry smiled at you but glared at Scott. Scott rolled his eyes and picked up his menu. You smiled apologetically at Henry before he walked away.

“So, you have a roommate? What does he do for a living?” Scott asked suddenly. “Yes, I hadn’t mentioned him before because I usually keep my home life and work life separate. He’s part of Hawaii Five-0 task force. He’s a detective.” You replied with a smile. You didn’t need to look through the menu. You had planned to order that night’s special. “I see. How did you become roommates with a detective?” Scott set his menu down and turned his attention to you. “He’s a friend and needed a place to stay so I offered him a room in my home.” You replied. “Why are you asking?” You raised a brow at Scott. Scott glanced to the table of men from earlier and then back to you. “I’m curious is all. This is the first time I am hearing about your roommate. Plus I only know the you from work. I have no idea who you are outside of work.” He replied with a shrug. “Makes sense. What is your life outside of work?” You asked Scott. “I usually hang out with the boys after work. I also live alone.” Scott replied.

Henry came back with your drinks. He smiled brightly as he set your tea in front of you, and glared as he set the wine in front of Scott. “You know, you could have had at least one glass.” Scott said as he pointed to his glass. “I didn’t want to take the risk.” You stated. Scott nodded. “Do you need a few minutes or would you like to order now?” Henry asked politely. “Tell the chef that Scott Winters will take two dishes of his usual order.” Scott said with a smirk. You gave Scott a look before glancing up to Henry. Henry gave you a sympathetic look. “Actually, I will have tonight’s special, and Scott will have his usual.” You stated politely. “Right away.” Henry said politely.

Scott watched Henry walk to the kitchen. When the doors shut he glanced back to you. “That’s twice that you’ve shut me down tonight.” Scott said. “Because I would like to make my own choices instead of having someone make them for me.” You said. Scott sighed and looked around the restaurant. He watched one of the waitresses walk by. The look on his face when he watched her made you uncomfortable. You didn’t understand the way Scott was acting right now. This wasn’t how he acted at work. He was polite, kind, and seemed caring. Right now he seemed like a controlling jerk who likes to look at other women while he’s on a date. You sighed in frustration and took a drink of your tea.

“Do we have a problem?” Scott asked. “Yes, you’re the problem. This right here isn’t what I was expecting outside of work.” You stated. Scott sat up straight and rolled his eyes. He glanced to the table that you passed earlier once again. Something was up but you didn’t know what exactly. Several minutes of silence passed before Scott spoke again. “How do you know your roommate?” Scott asked. “He’s a friend that I met through my best friend Steve.” You told him honestly. Another guy. Scott thought to himself. Scott sipped on his wine as he tried to think of things to talk about. He watched the same waitress walk by again.

You smiled when you saw Henry walk to your table. “Your food will be ready in about ten minutes. Would you like a refill on your tea?” He asked politely. “Yes, please.” You replied. “No problem.” He said before walking off. Once more Scott glanced to that table. This time one of the men looked at Scott and smirked. “Do you know them?” You finally asked. “No.” Scott replied. “You keeping looking at them like you know them.” You pointed out. “You’re delusional.” Scott replied. Silence fell once again. Scott was beginning to get on your nerves. You glanced around to see where the bathroom was located. Secretly plotting an escape. You noticed they were close to the entrance. Scott wouldn’t notice unless he fully turned around. You thought to yourself.

Henry walked back with your drink. “Thank you.” You told him. He smiled and nodded. You glanced down at your watch. It would be another five minutes before the meals arrived. “By the way, I’m not delusional. This entire night you’ve glanced at that particular table. You’ve also tried to control what I order, and you keep looking at that waitress.” You gestured to the waitress. “Does it matter?” Scott asked you. “Yes. You asked me on a date. Which means you are interested in me. But if you look at other women while on a date, that means you’re just a player.” You stated flatly. “Don’t hate the player, hate the game.” Scott said. “You’re kidding?” You asked in annoyance. “I need to use the restroom.” You began to stand.

Scott leaned forward and grabbed your wrist roughly. “You better return.” He said quietly. “Excuse you?” You asked as you jerked your wrist away from his grasp. “If you don’t return I lose the bet. I do know those men.” He gestured to the table. “They’re friends from work. They bet me that you wouldn’t stay for the entire date, one bet that you wouldn’t say yes, I bet that you would say yes and stay for the entire date. I also bet that it would end with a little fun, ya know. This is the only reason I asked you out. I can’t lose a bet.” He stated harshly. “Why?” You asked angrily. “We never hear you speak about your dating life. That’s how the bet came about. We figured you either have a private relationship or none at all.” Scott replied. You nodded and grabbed your purse. “If you’ll excuse me now, I need to use the bathroom.” You said harshly.

You walked slowly to the bathroom. Scott glanced over to the men. Once you were in the bathroom your shoulders slumped. His words stung more than you had realized they would. You sighed heavily and debated on what to do next. You dug through your purse for a slip of paper and a pen. You decided that you would make your escape and leave a note for him. Once you finished writing the note you walked out of the bathroom. You glanced to both tables and made sure none of them were paying attention as you walked up to Anita. “Can I ask a favor?” You asked her. “Of course.” Anita replied. “Will you give this note to my date. Please wait five minutes after I leave before you do it though.” You told her quickly. Anita looked at you sadly. “I can do that.” She replied softly. You handed her the note, glanced at the tables once more, and then quickly walked out. Luckily enough Scott and the other men were still not glancing towards the restrooms. Anita looked down to the note and read it. Looks like you lose. I hope you have the night that you deserve.-Y/N


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Y/N-Your Name.

You felt like you couldn’t get home fast enough. You parked the car and sat in silence after turning the ignition off. You looked down to your watch. You were home an hour earlier than what you had planned. Scott’s words and actions ran through your mind as you slowly got out of the car.

“You’re home early.” Danny greeted you when you walked inside. You stayed silent and slipped your shoes off. “I’m going to change. I’ll be back.” You said softly. “Okay.” Danny replied. He sat silently, slightly confused as he watched you walk up the stairs. You stopped in the bathroom first. Slowly, you washed off your make up and let your hair down. When you finished that you walked to your bedroom. You pulled out your pajamas and began to change out of you date clothes. Once you were changed you headed back downstairs.

“You okay?” Danny asked when you sat down beside him. You tried to respond when you looked over to him. A lump had formed in your throat and your bottom lip began to quiver. Danny immediately pulled your into his embrace. You wrapped your arms tightly around him and began to sob. Danny gently rubbed your back. A few moments passed before he adjusted the two of you, pulling you into his lap. He kept whispering that everything will be okay and that he’s right there for you.

After several minutes had passed you sat up. You wiped your eyes with the back of your hands. “He asked me out based on a stupid bet between him and his friends at work.” Your voiced cracked. “That’s wrong on so many levels.” Danny spoke softly. “He said that he couldn’t lose the bet. The bet was made because I don’t talk about my dating life at work. He also had other plans of how the night would end.” You told Danny. You leaned back into Danny, finding comfort in his arms. “He’s an idiot who doesn’t deserve your time.” He said.

You couldn’t help it, but the tears started again. You buried your face into Danny’s neck, your left arm was curled against you, your right hand rested on Danny’s shoulder. A wave of hurt hit hard and you bunched Danny’s shirt in your hand. Danny held you tighter and began to gently rock you. After several minutes he felt your hand relax. He also noticed that your breathing had evened out. He glanced down to see that you had fallen asleep. He sighed sadly before carefully lifting you, bridal style. He carried you carefully up the stairs and to your bedroom. Once in your room he kept a firm hold on you as he moved your blankets back. After that he gently laid you on your bed. When it looked like you had settled comfortably into your bed he pulled the covers over you. Before walking out of your room, he pushed a strand of hair out of your face and gently wiped the tears off your cheeks. He sighed as he walked out of your room and headed back downstairs. When he made it downstairs he grabbed his phone and texted Steve.

 

Steve gave a curious look to his phone when he heard the alert tone. He glanced to the clock and noticed it was a little after midnight. He opened his phone and checked the notification. It was a text from Danny that read EMERGENCY!! ASSISTANCE NEEDED IMMEDIATELY!! Steve texted back, to let Danny know he was on his way. Concern and worry begin to overwhelm Steve as he rushed out of his door. He wasn’t sure what had happened but he knew it wasn’t good. Based on two reasons. One it was a little after midnight and two Danny texted in all caps.

Steve made it to the house in no time and rushed through the door. He was encountered by Danny pacing around the living room. “Took you long enough.” Danny stated sharply. “Danny, what’s going on?” Steve asked. “Aside from the fact that Y/N came home and cried in my arms, absolutely nothing.” Danny’s tone was harsher than he wanted it to be. He couldn’t help it because he was extremely pissed at this point. “Say that again.” Steve said. “Her date was a complete jackass. He asked her out based off of a bet.” Danny said as he plopped on the couch. Steve plopped down next to Danny. Letting the words sink in. Anger slowly bubbling within him. “Where is she?” Steve asked. “She’s asleep right now.” Danny replied. Silence fell between the two men for several minutes.

“I have an idea, but we need to sleep on it first.” Steve said, breaking the silence. Danny gave him a curious look. “You’re funny if you think I can sleep right now.” Danny told him. “Look, we’re both mad. But we also need sleep, for her sake at least.” Steve said. Danny sighed heavily understanding what Steve said was true. “Fine. Are you going to let me in on the plan?” Danny asked Steve. “Sure. After we get some sleep.” Steve stated. Danny rolled his eyes. “I’m going to head out now. Good night, Danny.” Steve said as he stood up. “Good night, Steve.” Danny replied.

Danny slowly made his was to his room upstairs. Before he went into his room, he peaked into yours. The hallway light shone enough to let Danny see you were still asleep. He gently closed your door and walked into his room. He plopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His room completely silent, for once. He didn’t even think to turn his TV on. Several hours had passed before sleep finally took over.


	4. You Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Y/N-Your Name. Also Scott says some hurtful things.

Danny woke up around eleven the next morning. He groaned as he got up and got dressed for the day. He slowly made his way to the kitchen. He noticed that coffee was made. He made himself a cup and then decided to see if you were up already. He gave the living room a puzzled look when he noticed you weren’t there. Usually you were up and going about the day before Danny. He set his cup down and headed for your bedroom. Once he made it to your door he knocked softly. He was about to knock again when the door opened. “Hey.” You said in a tired tone. “Just wanted to check on you.” Danny said gently. “Thanks. I called in today. I decided I need a mental health day. I feel a bit drained from last night’s events.” You said. “I understand. Do you need anything?” Danny asked. “If you go out today. Can you stop by the store?” You asked. “Sure.” Danny replied. “I’m going to lay back down. I’ll text you later?” You questioned. Danny nodded and smiled. You smiled weakly before closing the door.

Danny sighed and looked down at his feet. He didn’t say anything but he did notice your eyes were red and puffy. Which meant you had been crying again. Danny walked back downstairs. When he made it back to the living room he switched on the TV and drank his coffee. He wasn’t really paying attention to the TV at all. He had it on for background noise.

Danny was so lost in thought that he hadn’t noticed when Steve walked through the door. Not until Steve shook his shoulder gently. Danny shook himself from his thoughts and glanced up to Steve. “Didn’t sleep well?” Steve questioned. “Not really.” Danny admitted. Steve sat down next to Danny. Before Steve could say anything Danny’s phone went off. “Hello.” Danny answered. “Hey, monkey. What’s up?” Danny asked. Steve knew that Grace was calling. Steve tuned Danny out and looked around the house. “Rachel wants me to pick Grace up after school. Her and Stan have a date tonight.” Danny told Steve. “Grace tell ya that?” Steve questioned. “Yes.” Danny replied. “Where’s Y/N?” Steve asked, changing the subject. “She called in today and is laying down in her room.” Danny replied.

Steve pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was twelve thirty at this point. Which meant there was only an hour left before the plan would need to be set in motion. “Go get dressed and meet me in the truck.” Steve said before walking out the door. Danny gave him a puzzled look before doing what Steve told him. First he took his empty cup to the kitchen and then went to get dressed. Once he was dressed he stopped by your room to let you know he was headed out and that Grace would be coming over for awhile tonight.

 

“What are we doing?” Danny asked when he got into Steve’s truck. “The plan is to mess with the guy a bit.” Steve replied. Danny nodded and stared out the window. The ride was silent. Danny recognized the route Steve was currently taking. Danny had taken this route with you when he had to drop you off at work once. Your car had been in the shop that time and you needed a ride. Danny gave Steve a puzzled look. “I had Y/N tell me Scott’s schedule just in case something went wrong.” Steve told Danny. “I see.” Danny replied. When Steve pulled into the parking lot he parked next to a black mustang.

Steve shut the ignition off and glanced at his watch. There was ten minutes left before Scott would show up at his car. Steve got out and walked to stand behind the mustang. Danny followed suit. Steve leaned against the trunk of the mustang and crossed his arms. “I take it this is his car?” Danny questioned. “Care to explain how you know that?” Danny asked as he stood next to Steve. “I did a background check. I also know where he lives.” Steve replied. Danny nodded and looked to the building. The building was three stories high. He knew your office was on the second floor because you told him once.

Steve tapped Danny’s arm and pointed towards the entrance. “There he is.” Steve pointed out. At the moment Scott was digging through his pockets. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings at all. Scott froze for a moment when he was close to his car and spotted Danny and Steve. “Can I help you?” Scott questioned. “You think it’s funny to humiliate women?” Steve questioned the man. “I have no clue what you’re talking about.” Scott stated. He tried to make it to the driver’s side. Steve blocked his way. “Last night. That’s what he’s talking about.” Danny pointed out. “You must mean Y/N. I didn’t humiliate her at all. She humiliated me.” Scott replied sharply. Danny glared him down. “The way I see it. You’re a waste of women’s time. Scumbags like you shouldn’t be lucky enough to even get a date.” Danny said sharply. Steve looked to him with a brow raised. “Have you even met Y/N, she isn’t exactly the type guys would want to date.” Scott stated flatly.

Before Steve could even react Danny punched Scott in the face. The impact knocked Scott to the ground. Danny was about to jump him but Steve grabbed him before he could. Steve gave Scott a death glare. “We know how to kill someone and make it look like an accident.” Steve said as he was dragging Danny to the passenger side of the truck. Scott quickly jumped to his feet. With a scared look he scrambled into his car and sped off. Steve let go of Danny the moment Scott was gone. With a pissed off look Danny climbed into the truck, slamming his door hard. Steve shook his head and headed for the driver’s side.

Steve glances to Danny before he starts the truck and pulls out of the parking lot. Steve glanced at Danny again as he drove back to your house. “You okay there, buddy?” Steve asked when he turned his attention back to the road. Danny just huffs. “You stopped me from kicking his ass. He needs to know that no one gets away with hurting my girl.” Steve smirks to himself before he asks “have you told her that, yet?” Danny sat in complete silence. This was the moment that he realized, he had slowly developed feelings for you. He didn’t expect this would be the way he would confess his feelings.

“I can’t.” Danny said softly. Danny noticed they had pulled into the driveway. Steve turned the ignition off and turned to Danny. “Why?” Steve asked. “Because I’m scared. Scared that she may not feel the same. That I may lose our friendship. That my confession will ruin everything.” Danny said in a sad tone. “Danny, how long have you felt this way?” Steve asked. “About two years now. I always thought these feelings were just the friendly type. But when I called her my girl, that’s when I realized it’s more than just friends.” Danny admitted. Steve nodded his head in understanding. Danny’s confession does change everything. Steve sighed before he got out of the truck. Danny sat in silence for a few minutes before he got out.

Steve stood by the door and stopped Danny. Danny gave him a curious look. Steve pointed down to the doorknob. Steve pulled his gun out of his holster. Danny reached for his gun. He mentally kicked himself when he realized that his gun was still inside. Steve gently pushed the door open. Once inside Danny grabbed the baseball bat that was leaning next to the door. Steve motioned for Danny to scope out the downstairs while he went upstairs.

Danny’s heart dropped when he looked to the living room. The coffee table was busted. The recliner knocked over. The lamp on the end table had been broken. It looked like a hurricane had gone through the living room. He moved to the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place. He continued to walk around and took note that the living room was the only thing destroyed. He ran up the stairs when he heard Steve yell for him.

Danny saw Steve standing in your doorway. Steve stepped aside to let Danny look in. Your room looked worse than the living room. “We got to find her, Steve.” Danny looked to Steve. Panic and fear building up in his chest. Steve rested a hand on Danny’s shoulder and looked into your room.


	5. The Case That Haunts Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y/N-Your Name. L/N-Last Name.

The two stood in silence for several minutes. Trying their best to process everything. Suddenly Steve’s text tone pulls both men back into reality. “We’re needed at Five-0 headquarters.” Steve said to Danny. Danny nodded numbly and followed Steve. Neither one thought to call this in at the moment.

Danny’s phone went off when he walked out of the house. Danny didn’t talk long. “I’ll meet you there. I have to go pick up Grace.” Danny started for his Camaro. Steve stopped him. “Don’t, I can tell you aren’t all there. Ride with me, we’ll both pick up Grace. She can wait in your office.” Steve stated calmly. “Yeah, okay.” Danny headed for the truck without another word. This wasn’t exactly how he wanted his day to go.

Steve drove with the lights and sirens on. Danny decided not to question it. When they were close to the school Steve turned them off. Grace was patiently waiting with a teacher. “Sorry I’m late.” Danny said when he stepped out of the truck. He immediately pulled Grace into a hug. “Is everything okay?” She asked when he let go. “I don’t know yet. We have to go to the Five-0 headquarters. You need to wait in my office when we get there.” Danny said when they both got into the truck. “Okay?” Grace questioned. “We’ll talk about it later.” Danny stated.

Grace gave Danny and Steve a look before walking into Danny’s office when they arrive at headquarters. Steve and Danny walked towards the main computers. They both froze when they saw two men talking to Chin and Kono. Danny gave Steve a look before approaching the group.

“Hey, Boss. These two men have some questions that I said only you could answer.” Kono stated. “I’m FBI Agent Seeley Booth and this is my associate Lance Sweets. We need to question you about the reason behind the background check on Scott Winters.” Booth stated calmly. “Commander Steve McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Danny Williams. How do you know about that?” Steve questioned him. “Look, you aren’t in any trouble. I just need to know if he is on one of the islands of Hawaii. I also need to know why you did a background check on him.” Booth pointed out impatiently. “Let’s take this to one of the rooms over here.” Danny pointed to one of the empty rooms. Booth and Sweets nodded and followed them. Kono and Chin saw Grace and decided to go sit with her.

“I did a background check, because my friend went on a date with him last night.” Steve admitted. “Care to explain what that has to do with anything?” Danny asked. “This guy has been on my radar for about ten years now. Every time I thought I was close to catching him, I was wrong. What’s the first and last name of your friend?” Booth questioned. “Y/N L/N.” Steve replied. Booth’s blood ran cold and he fell completely silent. “Booth?” Sweets questioned when he noticed the shift in Booth’s behavior. Booth ignored Sweets as he reached for his wallet. He slowly pulled out a picture. “Do you mean her?” Booth asked with a shaky voice. “Yes. Why do you have a picture of her?” Danny asked.

Booth stood up so fast that his chair crashed to the floor. “No, this can’t be happening. This is just a coincidence. He couldn’t have know. How could he have known.” Booth paced as he spoke quickly. “Mind telling us what’s going on.” Steve stated. “Y/N and I are friends. I met her in person twelve years ago. I was working a case back then. I ran into her that one time I got lost. She ended up being really helpful. I would visit her every year during my vacation days.” Booth admitted. “You’re the guy she always talked about. She never mentioned that you were FBI.” Steve pointed out. Danny rolled his eyes. He remembered you telling him about a friend that would visit.

“I don’t exactly announce to the world that I’m an FBI agent. If he is really the guy she went on date with last night, than we have a problem.” Booth stated. “No shit. She’s currently missing and our house is a mess. Problem is it couldn’t have been Scott because we confronted him beforehand.” Danny stated harshly. “Are you sure it wasn’t him?” Sweets questioned. Danny glared at him but began to doubt himself. “Say it was, how could he get to the house before us?” Steve asked. “If he still drives his mustang, it’s because he has a special engine installed. One that is extremely fast and illegal on the streets.” Sweets pointed out. Steve ran his hands down his face. “Of course. We shouldn’t rule out that he has an accomplice.” Danny spat out. “We need to call in our crime scene team and have them look over the house.” Steve looked to Danny.

“I have a team outside that can do that.” Booth pointed out. “We can work along Five-0. Get the bad guy. Plus save Y/N.” Sweets said. “Do you work well with a team? Because I need to let my team know what’s going on. You and Grace can come home with me tonight.” Steve said, pointing his question at Booth. “Yes. I can work with a team. I’m a team player.” Booth admitted.

Steve nodded as he walked out of the room. “Was there any blood at the scene?” Booth asked Danny. Danny shook his head no and walked out of the room. Booth and Sweets followed behind them. Grace walked out of Danny’s office. “What’s going on?” Grace asked. “Listen, Y/N’s gone missing so we have to visit with Uncle Steve tonight. These guys are going to help us find her.” Danny gestured to Booth and Sweets. Grace looked over to them. The two of them smiled. “Is she going to be okay?” Grace asked as she turned he attention back to Danny. “I hope so.” Danny said.

Steve filled Kono and Chin into what was going on. Booth left Sweets to go talk to the team he had brought with him. Danny and Grace sat in his office. Grace was working on her homework and Danny was staring mindlessly at his desk. “Is he going to be okay?” Sweets asked Steve. Steve looked to where Danny was. “Y/N is his roommate. Plus they’re friends too, so it’s hitting him hard right now.” Steve half lied. He didn’t want to tell a stranger why Danny was more messed up than usual. It wasn’t his place to do that. Sweets nodded, he felt like there was something that wasn’t being said.

“The team is ready whenever we are.” Booth said when he appeared again. “All right. I’m going to take Danny and Grace back to my place. I’ll meet you guys there.” Steve told them. Kono and Chin nodded before walking out. Booth and Sweets followed suit of those two. Steve walked into Danny’s office. Danny barely registered that someone had entered his office. “We have a team heading over to the house. I’m going to drop you two at my place and then meet up with them.” Steve said. Grace nodded and packed up her homework. Danny got up from his desk and followed the two of them out.


	6. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N-Your Name

It didn’t feel right to Steve that a place that was usually full of happiness and laughter was now a crime scene. He helped Booth the best way he could by answering any questions he had. Chin and Kono were extremely helpful also since they would frequently visit on their days off. Steve was leaning against Danny’s Camaro, watching people go in and out of the house. “Hey, you doing okay?” Kono asked when she walked up to Steve. “I just wonder why we weren’t warned about this guy when I did a background check.” Steve replied. 

“It’s because I wanted to make sure he wouldn’t get tipped that I’m still hunting him down.” Booth said as he walked up to them. “You think showing up on the island in your FBI vehicles won’t tip him off that you’re onto him?” Steve asked. Booth glanced to the vehicles. “You have a point. Hopefully it’s not too late to switch the vehicles out to something less obvious.” Booth stated.

“We’re done here.” One of the men on Booth’s team stated. “All right. Process everything the moment you get a chance.” Booth ordered. “There were clear signs of a struggle inside. But from what I can tell there were no signs of an injury. It also seems like he had help this time.” Sweets pointed out when he walked up to where Booth was standing with Kono and Steve. “Excuse you?” Steve asked. He stood up straight and crossed his arms. 

“I’ve looked over the old cases. Scott knew how to coerce the woman out of their home without making a mess. So, either he got messy this time or this is a sign that he has someone helping him.” Sweets stated. “If he has help that means this case is now our top priority and we aren’t leaving until we save Y/N and catch Scott.” Booth said. “Let’s go back to headquarters and go over what we have gathered so far.” Steve said. Without another word he headed for his truck. Everyone followed suit of him.

 

You groaned when you were finally coming back to reality. You remembered most of what happened earlier. You slowly sat up and looked around the room you were in. The walls were concrete and the room was about the size of a prison cell. You were currently sitting on a twin size bed. By the looks of it, it had been in the room for awhile now. You stood up and walked to the door. Your movements made something rattle. Before reaching the door you looked down and noticed your ankle was chained. Your eyes followed the chain and noticed it was bolted into the wall at the foot of the bed. Glancing around the room again you noticed that the single door was the only exist. There was a small window that was up high. Fear began to build within you. You jumped when you heard the lock on the door click.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Scott stated as he opened the door. You lunged for him but fell hard onto your abdomen. “You can’t reach me. The chain isn’t long enough.” Scott stated. You slowly pushed yourself off the floor and went to sit back on the bed. “Why?” You asked. “I said I can’t lose a bet. I warned you.” Scott replied. “So you decide kidnapping me is your way of revenge?” You asked. “Well, kidnapping and locking you away. For now at least. When my associate returns, the fun will begin. For now, eat.” Scott stepped out of view to grab a tray. He set it on the floor pushed it with his foot to be within your reach. After that he rolled a water bottle into the room. 

“See ya later.” Scott said before closing the door. You flinched when you heard the lock click into place again. Even though you really didn’t want to eat you did. Because your stomach gave off hunger pains. It wasn’t the most appetizing meal you’ve ever had but it helped ease the pain. You sat on the floor with your back leaning against the bed as you ate. Your thoughts filled with Danny. How comfortable it felt to be in his arms. To ease your fear that’s all you thought about. You didn’t want to think about what Scott was going to do next. You also allowed yourself to be hopeful about being rescued by Five-0.

 

The team stood around the main computers. Booth catching everyone up with all the cases linked to Scott. “I might not like the answer, but within how many hours or days after kidnapping did these women suffer death?” Kono asked. “Their bodies were found within 48 hours after they had been reported as missing. We believe this happened because they showed up on the news as missing.” Booth pointed out. “So, we don’t report Y/N as missing?” Chin asked. “That’s the plan. I have a feeling that if they hadn’t been reported on the news right away they would have had a chance.” Sweets says.

“I never told Y/N this, but two years after I met her is when Scott Winters landed on my radar. The issue I was having, was he kept using a different alias. He’d keep his looks, but his name would be different. Scott Winters isn’t even his real name. Though it happened to be a name I decided to keep track of. Last time we got a ping on him was four years ago.” Booth explained. “Booth and his team didn’t catch him that time. 

He ended up slipping through their fingers. His named pinged in New Jersey back then. I figured he would have changed his name. Now I am beginning to think he is mocking Booth at this point.” Sweets admitted. “Why do you believe this?” Kono asked curiously. “Most serial killers change their name and identity. This one however, only changes his name. He also knew that Booth was onto him last time. He left a personal note saying ‘better luck next time’.” Sweets said.

“The stakes are higher now. This time feels personal. Except I don’t know for sure if that’s the case. It could be coincidence he chose Y/N.” Booth said. “I hope it was only a coincidence.” Steve stated. Silence fell as the group began to look over the old files. “Wait a minute.” Chin broke the silence. Everyone watched as he set up the images of the victims side by side.

“It’s not that he’s mocking you. Or that he chose her because of you. She fits his type. Look.” Chin pointed out. “Huh, why didn’t I notice that before.” Booth said. “Maybe you were more focused on how the women were connected with each other.” Sweets said. “Speaking of. What was their connection?” Kono asked. “They all worked office jobs. That’s the only connection we could make at the time.” Booth replied.

Steve stepped into his office to call Danny. He picked up after the first ring. Steve filled Danny in on what he found out today. He also told Danny he would be home in about an hour.


	7. The Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N-Your Name

You were currently sitting on the bed, your legs crossed, and leaning against the wall. After what seemed like twenty minutes the door opened. You didn’t bother to look at the door. “I see you haven’t made an attempt to escape.” You heard Scott’s voice. “There’s only one door and a window that only a cat could crawl through, that’s also up too high.” You stated flatly. “If you had stayed for the entire date, it wouldn’t have led to this.” Scott said. “That’s bullshit.” You shifted your body and decided to look at him. Scott was smiling and nodding. “I take it you believe I have a different motive.” It wasn’t a question but you still nodded in response.

“Hmm, seems you’re correct.” He took a seat in the chair one of the men set down for him. He made sure to position himself a foot away from the open door. Two men stood on either side of him, their pistol in clear view. Your nerves began to go haywire at this point. “I’ve actually been watching you from a distance for several years. Last night the date was me making my move.” He gave off a wicked smile. “I don’t understand.” You said. “You have a friend that visits you, correct? His name is Seeley Booth?” Scott grinned wickedly. “Judging by your current expression, you know exactly what I am talking about.” Scott continued.

“What does he have to do with this?” You gestured around you. “My, my, seems the man never told you what his occupation is.” Scott leaned forward. “Now, now, no need to put them on edge and give away everything without me.” Wo Fat suddenly stepped up beside the door. “Hello, again.” He greeted you. “You put up a valiant fight when I whisked you away from your home.” Wo Fat smirked when he saw the fear in your eyes. You knew who Wo Fat was. Steve was currently trying to chase him down. “You see, your friend, he’s an FBI agent. I understand you live with the Detective that has ties to a certain someone I’m taunting.” Wo Fat leaned against the doorframe.

“Again, what does that have to do with this?” You asked. “It’s simply. We just want to have a little fun and put your lovely friends on edge. Maybe Booth will be skilled enough to catch me this time. If not, you face the same fate the others had to.” Scott stated simply. You watched Wo Fat roll his eyes. “Right now, we need to record a message and send it to them. Otherwise, what’s the point?” Wo Fat stated. Scott slowly stood up, he turned to one of the men and took their pistol. “Don’t worry, you’ll get it back.” Scott gestured to someone out of view. When the man cam into view you noticed the camera. Scott pointed the gun directly at you from where he stood. Another man showed up holding up a poster board. “Say everything on this poster board or I shoot. Do I make myself clear.” Scott cocked the pistol as he spoke. You gulped and nodded. He gestured with the gun for you to sit on the floor. The man adjusted the camera so that you came into focus on the screen.

 

Twenty four hours had passed by at this point. Everyone was on edge. Steve was snippier than ever. Danny sat in his office staring at his phone. Kono and Chin were standing at the computers. Booth and Sweets were in a conference room looking into old files. “GUYS! GET IN HERE!” Kono yelled. Everyone began to stand around the computers after a few moments had passed.

“We got a message. A video message to be exact.” Chin pointed out. “Play it.” Steve stated. Everyone tensed up when they saw you sitting on the floor. “I’m alive, but I don’t know for how long. Agent Booth. This next message is for you.” Booth clenched his jaw. “Scott says if you don’t catch him this time. My blood is on your hands.” Tears began to stream down your face. “Booth, you’ve failed all those other women. You sure you want to do the same to her?” Scott came into view, he kept the gun pointed at your head. When he got up close to you he held the gun right up against your left temple. “This is not a joke.” Scott quickly moved the gun away from your head and shot a round into the wall. You immediately flinched and covered your eyes. Scott huffed and put the gun against your head again.

“As you can see, I’m not using blanks. You and that Five-0 team have twenty four hours. McGarrett, Wo Fat says hello.” Steve’s anger boiled when the screen went black. “His partner is Wo Fat?! Of all the people in the world it’s Wo Fat!” Danny yelled in anger. “Who’s Wo Fat?” Sweets asked. “Victor Hess told Steve that Wo Fat is the man of the show, when he was investigating his father’s death.” Kono replied and looked to Steve with an expression of sorrow. “Oh, I’m sorry to hear about your father.” Sweets replied. Booth excused himself when the phone rang. Leaving Danny, Steve, Kono, Chin, and Sweets standing around the main computer. Five minutes had gone by before Booth came back into the room.

“That was Bones. I updated her on what’s going on. Do you guys have someone who can analyze the video. Maybe figure out the IP address that was used. That way we can get a possible location.” Everyone could hear the urgency in Booth’s tone. “That’s usually my job.” Chin replied. Booth nodded which Chin took as a sign to begin looking into what he asked for. “We’ve been given twenty four hours. We need to use all the resources at this point. Can we send the video to this email?” Booth gave Chin a card. Chin nodded. “Where are you sending the footage?” Danny asked. “My friends at the Jeffersonian. I’m hoping they will look at the footage and find a detail of something. Something that can help us.” Booth said. “That’s not too bad of an idea.” Sweets stated.

“Can they help us within twenty four hours?” Kono asked. “Yes.” Booth replied. “I traced the IP address. It doesn’t make sense though.” Chin said. “Why?” Steve asked. “Because the IP address belongs to Hawaii Police Department.” Chin showed them his findings. Steve pulled out his cellphone and walked off to his office. Kono printed off a picture of Scott and Wo Fat and ran off to ask all the men if they had seen these guys. Chin ran the data again to make sure it wasn’t a glitch. “This isn’t a glitch. Either one of them were in the building or within range of the wifi and were able to get passed the password protection.” Chin said as he looked at the data.


	8. A Hint of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N-Your Name

“Duke, I need to know if there were any unusual guys in the building today.” Steve said into his phone. Few second passed before Steve said, “Mahalo, Duke.” He set his phone down and ran his hands down his face. “Chin ran the data again. It wasn’t a glitch. It was HPD’s IP address.” Booth stated as he walked into Steve’s office. “I don’t understand how they could have gone under our noses without anyone knowing.” Steve stated. Silence fell between the two of them before Sweets gestured for them to follow him.

“What’s up?” Booth asked. “Angela is video chatting.” Sweets replied. “No one saw either one.” Kono said when she came back. She followed them into the computer area. “Guys, this is Angela. Angela this is Kono and Steve.” Chin pointed out. “Uh, hi. So, I hate calling with bad news. I went over the footage several times and the only thing I can tell you is the serial number on the gun.” Angela said sadly. “Wouldn’t that be enough?” Sweets looked to Booth. “I’ve sent the serial number to the email that sent the video. It can tell you who the owner is.” Angela said with hope. “That won’t tell us where Y/N is.” Danny stated. “It’s a start though.” Steve looked to Danny, giving him a look.

“I’m sorry that is all I can give you right now. I’ll look into the footage a few more times, see if I missed something the first few times.” Angela said before she ended the video call. “How many more hours do we have left?” Danny asked nervously. “We’ve got twenty hours left.” Steve replied.

 

Four hours had passed since the video was made. Your ears stopped ringing about an hour ago. You were lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Silently hoping that the team would find you in time. Unfortunately your hopes were beginning to fade. Thoughts of Danny and Grace began to fill your mind. A tear rolled down your cheek. “Will I ever get the chance to tell him that I’m in love with him?” You whispered to yourself. You wiped the tear away when you heard the lock unclick.

You rose your head a bit when the door opened. A man stepped into the room with a plate. He hesitated for a moment. When you made no movement he walked the plate within reach of the bed. He slowly backed out of the room. Keeping his eyes on you the entire time. You rolled your eyes and laid your head back onto the pillow. Even though it was clear that you were too drained to attempt to escape no one trusted you. You groaned when your stomach growled. Slowly you sat up and made your way for the plate. It took a moment for your mind to register that the lock didn’t click into place when the man left. You glanced to the door with curiosity and instantly regretted it.

The door slowly swung open and revealed Wo Fat. If it weren’t for the fact that your stomach ached from not eating, you would have stopped at that moment. “They only have nineteen hours and forty-five minutes left. Do you think they stand a chance?” Wo Fat leaned against the door frame. “I believe they do.” You replied. “That’s funny. Considering how many times Scott has gotten away.” Wo Fat taunted. You huffed and continued to eat. Wo Fat smirked at your reaction. “Well, belief can only get you so far. The same goes for hoping and having faith.” Wo Fat stated as he closed the door. This time the lock clicked into place. You swallowed your food and looked down to the plate.

 

“All right, so we know who the gun owner is now.” Chin said. “But we don’t know where they’re keeping Y/N.” Danny pointed out. “Since we have the man’s name, we can find his home address and business. Ask everyone if they know anything about him.” Steve said. Kono was currently typing away on the computer. Booth was on the phone with Angela. Sweets was glancing at old documents, trying to see if they gave away a clue.

“Guys!” Sweets called loudly. Everyone filed into the conference room he was currently in. When everyone was in the room he lay the files out on the table. “I noticed something that I missed before. The previous victims were within radius of an FBI office. The last one within radius of the one Booth works at.” Sweets pointed to each file. “What I mean by that is their work office. Looking into Y/N’s file, they’re within radius of HPD. It’s as if Scott is taunting law enforcement. But with his lat victim and Y/N, he’s targeting two specific law enforcement.” Sweets stated. “Booth?” Chin asked. “No. He’s targeting Booth and McGarrett. The reason he target’s McGarrett is because of Wo Fat.” Sweets said.

“What you’re suggesting would mean that Scott and Wo Fat had been in cahoots with each other for longer than we realize.” Danny said. “Yes, I realize this. But I’d like to point out that in the video Scott said and I quote ‘McGarrett, Wo Fat says hello’. Which would suggest that Wo Fat approached Scott when he noticed he chose Y/N as a target.” Sweets said. “That would mean Wo Fat would have to know that Y/N had to have been associated with Steve.” Kono pointed out. “That’s knowledge I wouldn’t put past Wo Fat. He knows a lot about me.” Steve stated flatly. “How does this help us find Y/N?” Booth asked. The room fell silent for several seconds.

Sweets’s video call tone on his tablet broke the silence in the room. Angela’s face appeared on the screen. “Hey. I could be wrong about this. But based on the look of the background, the place could be an abandoned asylum.” Angela said. “Are you sure about that?” Danny asked urgently. “Based on a gut feeling, yes.” Angela replied. “We’re going to have to trust your gut feeling on this one.” Booth said. “I hope you guys can find her.” Angela said before ending the video call.


	9. The Search Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N-Your Name

Chin began to search the island for abandoned asylums, warehouses, businesses, and buildings. He broadened the search just in case. A broad search like this meant that they would need every man available to be able to go to each location. Which meant Five-0 needed to trust Angela and focus on abandoned asylums only. They needed teams of people at each location, which wasn’t going to be easy.

Chin glanced at the counter that was on the computer. The counter read that there was only sixteen hours left. Slowly they were running out of time. There was no room for any mistakes. Chin sighed heavily and turned his focus back to abandoned asylums. “All right. I’ve six addresses printed off. One of the six could be the possible location.” Chin picked up the papers. He handed them out to the leaders of the groups. “Time is beginning to run out. Try to go into teams of at least six or more, if possible to each location.” Steve announced.

“When you see either men, do not engage. There is no telling on how they will react.” Booth announced suddenly. “All right men, head out!” Danny said as he lead his team out of the room. Steve stopped him for a moment. “We’ll get her back.” Steve said quietly before he lead his team out too. Danny nodded. At this point everyone was on edge.

 

You slowly sat up when the door opened. “Promise not to fight if I hand you this bottle?” Scott asked calmly. “Promise to let me go?” You asked. Scott rolled his eyes. He rolled the bottle into the room instead. You leaned forward and grabbed the water bottle when it came within reach of the bed. “It’s a bit humid in here and I figured you’d like to stay hydrated.” Scott stated flatly. “My hero.” Your voice was dripping with sarcasm. You ended up taking a large drink when you noticed your throat was very dry. You glanced at Scott with caution when he leaned against the door frame. You didn’t understand why he was still there.

Suddenly the room felt like it was spinning and him being there began to make sense. “What have you done?” You whispered before you fell back onto the mattress. “That took five minutes to kick in. Should have used a higher dose. She should have checked the seal before taking a sip also.” Scott stated before walking up beside your sleeping form. “Tsk, tsk. You taunt her more than I ever do.” Wo Fat tossed him the key. Scott walked to your ankle and unlocked the cuff that was enclosed around it. “I’m just saying. She lives with a detective and her best friend is an FBI agent. You’d think they would teach her a few things, ya know.” Scott stated as he stood up. Wo Fat shrugged as he tossed a set of handcuffs to Scott. “You know, you could help, instead of making me do all of the work.” Scott said. “Better yet, get one of your goons to do it for you.” Wo Fat casually stated as he walked out of the room.

Scott huffed as one of the men walked into the room. He took the cuffs from Scott. He watched as the man gently rolled you onto your stomach, pulling your arms behind your back. He pulled the cuffs tightly around your wrists. Scott thought it odd that until that moment the man was gentle. “What are you doing now?” Scott question, when he saw the man undo the band around his wrist. “This is actually a type of rope. I’m going to bind her feet and toss her over my shoulders.” The man stated.

“We just need to quickly move her into the courtyard of this dump. We’re expecting company. If they find the right place. On time that is.” Scott glanced at his watch as he walked out of the room. Once the man was satisfied with his work he threw you over his shoulder and walked out of the room himself. Scott followed the dark hallway out into the courtyard where Wo Fat was waiting. The man following behind him.

“So, which ones are we hoping finds us?” Scott asks. “I’m hoping it will be McGarrett and Booth.” Wo Fat responds. “Where do I set her down?” The man asks. Another man walks up with an empty chair and sets it up in between Wo Fat and Scott. “Perfect.” Wo Fat responds. The man set you down in the chair and goes to stand at the entrance of the courtyard. “How many hours do they have left now?” Scott asked. “They’ve got twelve hours to find the correct asylum and correct courtyard. Or you do your signature move on Y/N.” Wo Fat stated casually.

 

“Wait, I think it would be best if the three of us were in a group together.” Booth stopped Steve and Danny from getting in their group’s SUV’s. “Why would that be a good idea?” Danny asked. “That’s exactly what these two are expecting.” Sweets stated over the earpiece. “Look, they’re expecting Steve and I, but not Danny. Listen, Danny can be our surprise attack.” Booth stated. “Booth, this sounds like a bad idea. There’s only twelve hours left. If we pick the wrong location, we’ve lost her, and Scott gets away.” Sweets tried to reason with Booth. “I have to side with the kid on this one.” Danny stated.

“It was worth a shot.” Booth stated. Steve stood in silence for a few seconds. Then he walked over to Booth and grabbed his forearm. “You have a hunch, don’t you?” Steve asked. Booth nodded his head yes. “Are they always right?” Steve’s grip tightened. He didn’t have time for a guessing game. “I can’t shake this feeling. If I’m wrong, I’ll never forgive myself.” Booth stated in defeat.

Steve motioned to Danny. “If this plan doesn’t work, I will personally kick your ass.” Danny said when he caught up to Steve and Booth. “I’ll allow it.” Booth said. Sweets sighed sadly when the three men piled into the SUV with him. He typed the address he was given into the GPS system. “This better be the correct location.” Sweets said under his breath.

The ride to the location was tense and quiet. No one spoke a word. Danny kept glancing at his watch, his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. Booth glanced at the GPS and groaned inwardly, it stated that it would be another forty-six minutes before they reached their destination.

“This is Chin, no signs of Y/N, Wo Fat, or Scott Winters, at my location. Over and out.” Chin announced on the radio. “Copy that.” Steve responded. “This is Kono, no sign of anyone at my location. Over and out.” Kono announced. “Copy that.” Danny responded this time. “That’s two of the six locations.” Booth pointed out.

 

You startled awake when you heard gravel crunching under the weight of a car. “Looks like we have company.” You heard Scott’s voice. You looked around in panic. You immediately realized that your wrists and feet were bound, but you weren’t bound to the chair you were sitting in. You looked up to your left to see Wo Fat standing beside you, to your right stood Scott. You looked forward to see that a black SUV was pulling into the courtyard, with their lights off. “You scream, I pull the trigger. Understood?” You felt the cold barrel of a gun being pressed against your right temple. “Understood.” Your voice cracked. “Good, girl. Also do not talk, unless talked to.” Scott glanced towards you with a wicked grin as he cocked the gun. Wo Fat looked to Scott with a raised brow. “Don’t get trigger happy before our guests can speak to us.” Wo Fat commanded.


	10. The Final Showdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N-Your Name

Every muscle within Danny’s body tensed at the scene they pulled up on. He saw you bound and sitting in a chair, Scott holding a gun to your temple. “Danny, don’t do anything rash.” Steve commanded. “Booth, do we have a plan?” Steve asked calmly. Unfortunately for them, Booth had the same reaction as Danny. “We’re certainly in the right place. Except this isn’t what I was expecting.” Booth said through gritted teeth. “Look, you said Danny will be the trump card. He and I will stay in the SUV. You two should get out and address them?” Sweets spoke quietly. “That sounds like a decent enough plan.” Steve admitted.

“Danny, calm yourself. Pull your gun from your holster and hold it at the ready. Just in case.” Steve said. Danny slowly nodded. Sweets looked to Booth, once he gave him a look, he did the same. “All right, on three, we both slowly open our doors at the same time.” Booth told Steve. “Agreed.” Steve said.

 

“We’re here to talk!” Booth yelled when his door opened. He and Steve raised their hands above their doors until they could close them. Once they were closed they kept their hands raised and walked to the front of the SUV. Scott looked to Wo Fat. “Throw all your weapons on the ground in front of you. Then you may step closer to speak.” Wo Fat commanded. Booth and Steve gave each other a look before giving in.

You couldn’t help the whimper that escaped. Frustrated Scott moved the gun away from your temple and smacked you hard across your left cheek. Steve clenched his fists when he heard the impact of the smack. In took everything in him not to glance at the SUV. “I told you not to make a sound.” Scott said as he put the gun against your temple again. “Actually, you told her not to speak unless spoken to.” Wo Fat turned to Scott. “Whatever.” Scott spoke angrily. “Look, what is it you want?” Steve asked. “Don’t I know you?” Scott turned the gun on Steve. Steve tensed up.

 

“When should we help them?” Danny asked impatiently. “When we know they can’t help themselves.” Sweets admitted. “And you’re sure they can’t see either one of us?” Danny asked. “Yes. Our SUV windows are tinted to the point where you can’t see how many people are inside. It’s not legal, but Booth is the FBI. They can get away with it.” Sweets pointed out. “He’s going to pay for slapping her, I hope you know that.” Danny stated. “He’s going to pay for a lot of things.” Sweets said. Danny glanced down to his gun to make sure he had the safety turned off. He was on the verge of jumping out of the SUV, right then and there just to shoot Scott and Wo Fat dead. Waiting was the worst part. When Danny looked up again, he saw Steve give the signal they were waiting for.

 

“I do know you. You and some short guy confronted me.” Scott said in a mocking tone. “You shoot him, and I’ll shoot you myself.” Scott turned to see that Wo Fat had a gun pointed at him now. “That’s no way to treat your partner.” Scott said in shock. “It is when they decide to go off script.” Wo Fat said flatly. “Fine..” Scott stepped back in place, his gun still raised at Steve.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed throughout the courtyard and Scott screamed in agony. His gun dropping to the ground. Wo Fat looked around in frustration. “Don’t move!” Steve yelled to Wo Fat. A gun pointed at the man. “You move and I shoot you.” Steve told him. Wo Fat just smiled and raised his hands, dropping his gun. The moment you heard the gunshot you threw yourself to the ground and curled into the fetal position. You jumped slightly when you felt someone touch your side.

“Hey. Y/N. It’s, me, Danny.” You heard Danny’s voice. You leaned up in time to see one of the goons coming up behind him. “Behind you!” You yelled. Danny turned around in time to block a blow from the man. Complete chaos broke out around you. Sweets was in a hand to hand combat with another goon after he shot Scott’s hand. Steve was currently up against Wo Fat. Booth was up against a goon also. Danny was fighting a goon. All you could do was lie on the ground and hope against all odds that everyone would survive.

“They were so worried about fighting off everyone else. That they forgot about the real monster.” Hearing Scott’s voice made your blood run cold. You looked up to see that he had his gun back. He held it in the hand that wasn’t shot. Tears began to blur your vision and a lump formed in your throat. “You shouldn’t have left. This wouldn’t have happened.” Three shots had echoed throughout the air. The pain could be felt instantly. You heard your name being called in three different voices. You heard four more shots before you felt someone undo the cuff on your wrists. Then you were gently moved onto someone’s lap as the rope around your ankles was being undone.

You glanced up to see Danny’s bruised and bloody face. Your head felt like it was spinning. “Hey, you gotta stay with me. You hear.” Danny said. “Anyone ever tell you, that you’ve got the voice of an angel?” You choked out. Danny laughed, even though at this point all he wanted to do was cry. “Not lately.” He joked back. “Help is on the way.” Sweets said. “Will they make it on time?” Danny asked urgently. Looking up to Steve. “Did you get Wo Fat?” You asked weakly. “Hey, don’t worry about that right now.” Steve knelt beside you. You knew it was serious when you saw his eyes begin to water.

“That bad huh.” Your body begin to quake with a horrible cough. When it subsided you glanced down and saw all the blood. “Yeah, that bad.” You whispered. You raised your hand to Danny’s cheek. Danny put his hand on yours and leaned into it. Not caring that he was smearing your blood onto his face and hand. “I love you, Danny.” You finally said the words out loud. As if you would never be able to admit them out loud again. Danny’s heart skipped a beat, a lump formed in his throat. He felt like this was a final goodbye. “I love you too.” Danny choked out as he leaned forward and gently kissed your lips.

Steve stood up and walked off. He couldn’t handle it any longer. He could hear the ambulance in the distance. He hoped against all odds that they would make it in time. In fact everyone on the scene did. Steve looked over to where Scott’s body lie. He began to replay the entire incident in his head. Everyone was preoccupied with someone that they had forgotten the one person they truly needed to keep an eye on. Moments later the ambulance they called blocked his view of Scott.

Steve ran up to the ambulance when they were loading you in the back. “Are one of you riding with?” One of the medics asked. “Let him, the rest will meet you there.” Booth stated. The medic shook his head yes, in understanding. He let Danny in and then closed the door. “I called your friends and told them which hospital.” Sweets told Steve. “Thank you.” Steve said.


	11. Survivor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/N-Your Name

You slowly opened your eyes to the sound of beeping. You looked around as your eyes adjusted to the lights of the room. You smiled softly when you looked to your right and noticed Danny was resting his head on the hospital bed, gently holding your hand. Snoring softly with every breath he took. You gently used your left hand to tousle his hair so that he’d wake up. “Hey, sleepy head.” You attempted to say. “Hey, you’re awake.” Danny sat up straighter with a smile. “Yeah, will you get me a glass of water?” You asked. “Of course.” Danny walked out of the room to get water.

When he returned Steve and Booth were following behind him. He gently handed you the water. “Thank you.” You told him. “You had us worried for a minute there.” Booth admitted as he patted your covered foot. “I was worried myself.” You admitted when you set the glass of water down. “Scot

 

Winters is no more.” Steve said. You nodded in understanding. “How long was I out for?” You asked. “Three days.” Sweets announced when he walked into the room. “Three days...” You repeated softly. “I, uh, I’ve got to go get Grace. I’ll be back later.” Danny stated awkwardly. “Bring her with?” You asked. “Will do.” Danny started to step away without another word until you grabbed his wrist. “I meant what I said before.” You pulled him in for a kiss. “Now you can go.” You smiled as he walked out of the room, looking slightly embarrassed.

“He didn’t leave your side the entire time you were asleep. He even had Grace in here a few times.” Steve told you. “This may sound weird to you guys, but I could feel their presence even though I was asleep.” You admitted. Everyone in the room smiled at that statement. They didn’t think it weird it all.

 

“I hope you don’t mind that I bought new furniture.” Danny said as he opened the front door. “That’s fine. I’m just glad to be out of the hospital and home.” You admitted. Even though it was nice to be home, thoughts of what happened began to fill your mind. Danny noticed that you began to tense up. “It’s going to be an adjustment period, but I’m here for you.” Danny said gently. You nodded in understanding. “I put a second deadbolt and a new deadbolt plus new locks on both doors.” Danny pointed out. You walked to the front door and inspected it.

“Steve also had someone come and check the locks on all of the windows including the second story windows.” Danny said. That eased some of your worry. “Danny, would it be all right if I stayed in your room with you. I don’t want to stay in my room alone.” You admitted sadly. “Yes. I’m perfectly okay with that. Especially if it helps you.” Danny told you.

“Honestly, my room, it’ll be a long time before I’m comfortable with being in there.” You admitted to him. “I understand.” Danny replied. He fully understood that adjusting to life again would be difficult. “Were you able to make a counseling or therapy appointment?” Danny asked when you sat down on the new couch. “I got into counseling. I start next week, it’s the earliest appointment they had.” You replied. Danny set your things down beside the door for now. Not wanting to leave your side, he slowly made his way to sit next to you.

You curled into his side as he leaned back. The two of you enjoying the peace the silence brought for the moment. Suddenly the silence was broken when the deadbolts began to unlock. Danny could feel your body tense up at the sound. “Don’t worry, it’s just Steve. He went to pick up Grace earlier.” Danny assured you. You sighed when the door opened to reveal Grace and Steve. “Hey, monkey.” Danny leaned forward when Grace ran towards him. You slowly sat up. Grimacing a little at the movement. “Danno, you hurt Y/N.” Grace said when she looked at you.

“Honey, I’m fine. My muscles just ache. That’s all.” You assured Grace before giving her a hug. “Welcome, home.” Steve said when he sat down. “Thanks.” You told him when you released Grace. “Are you up for a small surprise?” Grace asked. You looked to Steve with your brow raised. Steve smiled and shrugged. “All right.” You replied. Grace leaped with joy. She calmed down a bit when she gently took your hand and pulled you from the couch. She tried to be as gentle as possible.

You she led you towards the kitchen. When you got by the back door she turned toward you “you need to close your eyes.” She said with excitement. “Please.” She continued. “All right.” You obliged. She continued to lead you outside. When you were finally outside she allowed you to open your eyes. You smiled when you saw the ‘welcome home’ banner. Booth, Sweets, Chin, and Kono were there too. Along with a few faces you weren’t familiar with.

Danny came up beside you and wrapped his arm around your waist. You leaned your weight against him. “This was mostly Grace’s idea. She asked us and Booth who to invite.” Danny said. “Go, mingle.” Danny smiled happily as he gently pushed you towards your small group of friends. Steve strolled up beside Danny. “It’s going to be a long adjustment period.” Steve stated. “I know.” Danny stated.

“Hey, Booth.” You greeted Booth. “Good to see you on your feet again.” Booth hugged you. “So, this is Sweets, Angela, and Brennan. They work at the Jeffersonian. Sweets works with the FBI. It’s time you two officially met.” Booth introduced you to everyone. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Booth is always talking about you back home.” Angela spoke. You smiled. “You’re not what I was expecting. I’m glad you survived what you did.” Brennan was the next to speak. “You’re the blunt one, Booth always spoke about.” You smiled at Brennan. Everyone laughed. Including Brennan. Booth had wanted everyone to be able to meet you, but he knew that everyone couldn’t be here. Some had to stay back at the Jeffersonian.

As everyone mingled Steve happily grilled dinner. He’s was glad to see that you were enjoying yourself a little bit. He knew there were going to be moments where all would seem lost. He wasn’t lying when he told Danny that it’s going to be a long adjustment period. Not just for yourself, but for your relationship with Danny, your home life, and everyone around you. Steve wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was mad about Wo Fat escaping. He doesn’t blame you or anyone else for it, he blames himself. Sadly, Steve also blames himself for what happened to you. His thoughts shifted when he saw Booth approaching him.

Danny was joking around with Sweets when his thoughts suddenly made him go silent. He began to look around the yard at the scene before him. He saw you laughing with Grace, Brennan, and Angela. Booth was standing next to Steve at the grill talking. He honestly enjoyed the scene that was playing out in front of him. Except he couldn’t shake the guilt that was nagging at him. “You blame yourself for what happened.” Sweets spoke softly with a sad tone. “Yeah.” Danny replied even though he knew it wasn’t a question. “You mean more than you think to her. It’s obvious that she means just as much to you.” Sweets looked to where you were standing. Danny nodded. After several minutes of Sweets and Danny silently observing, Steve announced that it was time to eat.

For several hours, everyone ate, talked, and had a merry time. The moment Grace announced she was getting tired, everyone began to help clean up and say good night. You were happy with how things had ended that evening. You were anxious with what new adventures tomorrow may bring.


End file.
